Family Camping
by JorixBade
Summary: Beck's family has never liked Jade and she knows it but when Beck has the wondeful idea to invite her and all his friends to go camping with them things might get difficult, especially after Jade decides to do what she wants and Tori is dumb enough to follow her. Time will be crucial in this journey if Beck wants to see Jade again. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all: I do not own the characters or the show, blah blah blah.**

**Okay, so the other day i felt like writing a Bade fic but i didn't know about what and well, this is what ended up happening so i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Hollywood Arts and the gang was seated at their usual lunch table when Beck joined them "Hey" He said and sat down next to Jade before kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Hi" everyone responded.

"Where were you?" Jade asked.

"I was home because some relatives are staying over and well, I had to spend time with them" Beck explained "In fact, they want to go camping to this cool place, it's huge like you could ride a horse for hours and hours, there's a river and it's surrounded by forests, it's like a family tradition but they said I could bring friends this time so do you guys wanna come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Jade commented.

"Why not?" Beck asked confused.

"Your family hates me" Jade answered.

"My mom wants you to go" Beck lied, his mom actually disliked Jade but he really wanted her to go.

"Do you mean the woman who called me a homeless junkie?" Jade questioned and Andre couldn't help but break out laughing.

"She told you that?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yeah, the same day his aunt decided to cancel vacation plans because she learnt that I was going" Jade said "His entire family hates me"

"Wow that must get really awkward" Robbie exclaimed.

"They don't hate you" Beck said "They want you to go"

"Come on, Jade, it'll be fun" Tori exclaimed. "And you won't be alone, we'll be there too"

"Ugh...I don't know" Jade didn't know if it was a good idea.

"Please!" Beck insisted.

"UGH fine, fine" Jade exclaimed annoyed.

"Great! so you all in?" Beck asked and everyone nodded "Good, so see you guys at my place tomorrow" the rest of the day went by normally and next day everyone showed up at Beck's house.

"Come in" Beck smiled and the gang entered his parents' house where The Oliver's were still getting ready.

"Oh hi guys, nice to see you're coming" Emma, Beck's mother, exclaimed.

"Who are these lovely young ladies?" a man asked, he was Beck's uncle, George.

"That's Tori, Cat and Laura" Emma informed.

"Jade, my name is Jade not Laura" Jade clarified slightly annoyed.

"Of course, sorry dear I have such a bad memory, I just remember the important names" Emma commented with a little laugh and Jade smiled sarcastically while the gang looked down awkwardly and Beck shook his head.

"Well, nice to meet you girls and boys, I'm sure we'll have nice time" George was actually nice.

"Hello Jade, I didn't remember you so... Pretty" Melissa, Beck's aunt, commented with a fake smile.

"Thank you" Jade answered.

"Alright, everyone's ready so let's go!" The Oliver's and the gang got in the trucks and started driving, luckily Beck and his friends were alone in one so Jade didn't have to put up with rude comments that could eventually lead her to lose control.

About 6 hours later, they finally arrived to the camping place and Beck was right, it was huge and there was nothing but open spaces and green. "This place is beautiful" Tori commented as they got out of the car.

"Where are the horses?" Cat asked.

"Oh there is a place where you can rent them but we'll have to walk because it's kinda far" Beck answered.

"Okay guys, come here to help" Beck's father ordered and Beck, Andre and Robbie helped them set the camping houses and everything up while the girls just watched.

"The forest looks huge" Jade commented.

"Yeah, I bet it's easy to get lost in it" Tori said.

"It's so hot here" Cat commented "I want to swim"

"They said there was a river here" Tori commented.

"Yes, there is one, we'll go there tomorrow" George informed and Cat smiled excitedly.

After the camping was set and they'd eaten dinner, they sat down around a fire and talked, mostly Beck's relatives to each other, Jade and the rest of the gang were just staring at the sky and whispering things to each other and of course, Beck didn't miss a chance to kiss Jade.

"Okay, time to sleep" Emma ordered, there were four tents for everyone, Beck and Jade stood up and when they were about to enter one, Emma's voice stopped them "What are you doing?"

"We are going to bed" Beck said naturally.

"Together? No way" Emma exclaimed "What kind of girl sleeps with a man just like that?"

"Mom!" Beck exclaimed upset.

"Girls with girls and boys with boys, good night!" Emma simply said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Jade got in the tent along with Tori and Cat but Beck was upset with his mother, not only because of that but because she'd been rude to Jade all day.

"Mom, I need to talk to you" Beck demanded once everyone else was in their respective tents.

"Sure, honey" she said and they walked a couple of meters away from the tents.

"I know you don't like Jade and I can't force you to like her but she is my girlfriend and I want you to respect her" Beck said upset.

"You were right, they hate you...especially his mom" Tori commented.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come" Jade said.

"It's okay, just ignore her, It's not like she has the power to ruin your relationship" Tori exclaimed.

"Guys, they're outside" Cat informed, she was looking through the little holes of the tent.

"Who?" Tori asked.

"Beck and his mom, they're arguing" Cat whispered and Tori and Jade immediately joined her to see them and hopefully hear their conversation.

"No, Beck, she is not good for you" Emma said. "Not even her parents like her and I can't blame them, I mean just look at her, she dresses like a criminal and the way she behaves..., I bet she does drugs too, I don't want her to drag you into that life" Jade was listening with an upset face but her words actually did hurt her, she didn't like to be seen like that.

"You know nothing about Jade; first of all, her problems with her family are none of your or my business okay? And no, she doesn't do drugs if that's what you're so worried about" Beck responded upset.

"She is not the best out there, Beck and you know it" Emma said a little louder.

"She is the best to me" Beck informed and Jade smiled a little.

"No, she is not...there are so many other prettier and nicer girls out there like Tori or Cat, for example" Emma commented and Tori and Cat looked at each other and at Jade awkwardly.

"You're unbelievable, I LOVE JADE and Jade loves me" Beck exclaimed.

"Of course she does, she knows you're the best she is ever gonna get" Emma commented and Beck shook his head.

"You know what? This conversation is over and I don't care if you like her or not, it doesn't make any difference but you're gonna treat her with respect, get it?" Beck ordered before getting in his tent madly.

"Aw Beck loves you so much, he fought with his mom for you" Tori commented and Jade smiled.

"Yeah..." Jade was happy because Beck had defended her and faced his mother for her but she would have preferred to avoid all that, she didn't care about people's opinions on her but when it came to Beck's family, she did because they were a big part of Beck's life and she didn't want to be the one to make him choose between her and them but she knew that that would happen at some point if things kept going the way they were now and it saddened her a little.

Next morning they all made their way down the hill to get the horses. "Hello, we'd like to rent eleven horses" Beck's father, Hector, informed.

"I'm sorry, sir, we just have ten horses at the moment but good ones!" the lady commented.

"That's okay, we want them all..." he said and the lady nodded "I guess someone will have to share"

"ME!" Cat exclaimed and all her friends looked at her "I don't want to ride alone" she informed.

"Who wants to share with Cat?" Beck asked but no one raised their hand "Okay, so I guess I'll be riding with you, Cat" Beck informed and Cat smiled happily.

After everyone was on their horse, they opened the gates and the race began, it looked like one because the horses were running super fast and even though, Jade and Tori didn't have much experience with horses, they were doing well but they were the last ones.

"This is so much fun!" Cat screamed while riding the horse with Beck, they were the first ones followed by Andre, Robbie, Beck's relatives and lastly Jade and Tori.

"Wait, wait..." Tori exclaimed as she stopped the horse but no one except Jade stopped.

"What?" Jade questioned.

"Nothing, I just need a little break, I thought I was going to fall" Tori answered and Jade nodded slowly, she didn't feel like responding but in fact, she also needed a little break.

"Damn it, they're leaving us" Jade commented when she saw everyone else already far away from them and getting further.

"I don't think they even know we are no longer with them" Tori exclaimed.

"Whatever, they're going to the river and I don't want to swim" Jade said.

"My legs and butt hurt" Tori informed "I don't want to ride anymore"

"Come on, Tori, don't act like a baby" Jade exclaimed "There is no way we can match them, I barely even see them" she commented as she covered her eyes from the sun trying to see them.

"Let's go back then" Tori suggested.

"Do you even know the way back? Cause I don't, we've ridden for like two hours" Jade commented and Tori sighed. "I have a better idea" Jade smiled while staring at the forest.

"Don't tell me you want to get in the forest, Jade" Tori exclaimed shaking her head.

"What? Just a few hours while they come back, we'll meet them here" Jade said "It'll be fun or what? Are you scared of the dark?" Jade smirked.

"No, ugh okay fine but if we get lost it'll be your fault"

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, guys, please excuse any grammar or spelling error. **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys!**

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter, here's the second one so enjoy! **

* * *

Jade and Tori made their way into the forest on their horses just to have fun time, at least that's what Jade wanted and Tori didn't really have a choice, it was that or staying alone and she preferred to follow Jade.

The gang and Beck's family arrived to the river and everyone was happy, especially Cat, she really wanted to swim so Beck helped her to get off the horse and she immediately started touching the water while Beck was looking for Jade but he didn't see her. "Jade?" He exclaimed to see if she was near but no one answered.

"What's going on?" Andre asked curiously when he saw Beck looking around concerned.

"I don't see Jade" Beck informed.

"What about Tori? Where is she?" Robbie questioned.

"They must be still on their way, the last time I saw them they were the last ones so it makes sense" Andre commented.

"I guess, I'm gonna wait" Beck informed, Andre and Robbie got in the river along with Cat and some of Beck's relatives, it was a hot day and they needed to freshen up.

The minutes went by until they turned into hours and still no sign of Jade or Tori and Beck couldn't take git any longer so he got on his horse. "Beck, where are you going?" His mother asked curiously "Come here" everyone else was already eating lunch.

"I'm going to find Jade and Tori" he responded.

"They're not here? Oh I didn't even notice, don't worry, honey they must be still on their way" Emma commented.

"Yeah, probably an hour ago but not now, something must've happened" He exclaimed worriedly.

"Trust me, I mean they stopped like two hours before we got here so they're probably still on their way" Emma informed.

"What?" Beck questioned surprised.

"Yeah, Tori called Jade or I don't know but they stopped following us and I figured they needed a break" Emma commented.

"And why the hell didn't you tell me? They don't know this place, they could easily get lost, god, mom" Beck exclaimed upset.

"Wait, Beck I'm going with you" Andre informed as he put his shirt on.

"Yeah, me too" Robbie said.

"Okay, guys listen we all will go, okay?" George affirmed "Beck is right, they don't know this place and It's worth to recall that the forests are tricky plus the sunset will happen in about three hours which is approximately how long It'll take us to go back to the camp, then it'll be dark" He explained.

"You are exaggerating" Emma exclaimed shaking her head but she had to go with them anyway, they packed up everything and made their way back hoping they would find Jade and Tori harmless.

Jade and Tori had already gotten too deep and too high into the forest and the sun was about to go down but they couldn't really tell since the trees were so tall that they covered them from the sunlight.

"I don't think the horses are used to being this deep in the forest" Tori commented as she tried to get the horse to keep walking but it refused.

"Yeah, mine is being annoying" Jade said while she tried to control hers which was neighing and getting nervous.

"Mine doesn't want to keep going" Tori said trying to get the horse to move. "Come on, buddy"

Suddenly Jade's horse started moving, neighing loud and jumping really fast and Jade couldn't get it under control "Easy, easy..." she exclaimed nervously but it didn't work, instead the horse got in two paws which led to Jade falling off.

"JADE!" Tori screamed scared when she saw her pale friend on the ground, unfortunately Jade landed on her face and front area but at least she didn't hit her head too hard.

"Oww..." Jade moaned in pain "I'm okay, I'm fine" she exclaimed as she slowly stood up but Tori got off her horse to help her anyway.

"You okay?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah... it's probably just a bruise from the fall, stupid horse" Jade commented holding her tummy which hurt "Oh speaking of the horse, turn around" Tori did as Jade said and turned around and she realized the two horses were already running back.

"NO, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT" Tori screamed but the horses left anyway.

"Damn it" Jade exclaimed upset and Tori looked at her only to realize she had a bleeding injury on her forehead, it wasn't really big but it didn't look good.

"Oh my god let me see" Tori exclaimed.

"How does it look?" Jade questioned.

"Um well, you won't bleed to death but it doesn't look good" Tori informed and Jade sighed. "Let's just go back"

"Yeah..." Jade responded and the two girls started walking back, they were sure that they had only gone in a straight line but the more they walked the less they recognized and even though they couldn't really see the sun, the forest was getting darker as the minutes went by.

"I'm starving" Tori commented "and I'm tired of walking, let's take a break" she sat down on a rock and so did Jade. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 10" Jade informed after looking at her phone.

"Did you try calling?" Tori asked.

"No, Tori of course not, why would i? it's not like we are lost in a forest" Jade said sarcastically and Tori rolled her eyes. "I don't have any signal" Jade explained.

"They must be looking for us, I told you it was a bad idea" Tori exclaimed.

"Shut up, Vega" Jade rolled her eyes.

"We are in the middle of the forest, we don't know the way back, it's night time and we haven't eaten or drunk anything in hours, how am I supposed to be happy?" Tori asked and Jade took a deep breath.

"At least you're not bleeding" Jade commented. "Listen, let's just keep walking"

"On what direction?" Tori asked "As far as I remember we didn't pass through here the first time so where are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know, Tori, I don't know" Jade said annoyed "But there is no god damn way I'm spending the night here and with you, so let's just walk"

"I think we should start a fire and spend the night here, I'm sorry that you have to deal with my company" she smiled sarcastically "it'll be easier to find a way out in the morning, I can't see anything right now" Tori commented but Jade was stubborn and she didn't like to follow orders.

"Do whatever you want, Tori, I'll keep going" Jade exclaimed and continued walking; Tori knew it wasn't a good idea to not be together but she didn't want to get deeper into the forest and that's exactly what Jade was doing.

Tori spent about an hour debating whether or not she should follow Jade and Jade spent the same hour debating whether or not she should go back but at the end, it was too late for both of them because Tori lost track of Jade and Jade was already far away from Tori.

"It's 12, twelve!...and no sign of them" Beck exclaimed worriedly, they were back in the camp and had been for a while now.

"I don't like this" Andre commented

"Don't get too worried, okay? Jade and Tori are smart girls, they're probably fine wherever they are" Robbie said.

"Robbie is right, Beck" Cat said trying to comfort him.

"There is nothing we can do right now, Beck" His father commented.

"Yes, we can go out there and look for them" Beck responded.

"We already did that and it didn't work and if it didn't work with sunlight, It won't work in the dark either so we all will go to bed and tomorrow morning we'll go again and we might even need some help" Hector commented.

"You can't be asking me to go to sleep knowing Jade is lost out there, cold, hungry, thirsty and god knows what else, maybe even injured" Beck said mortified and anxious"I need to find her"

"Beck, listen, I understand what you're feeling but your dad is right, going out there again would be useless, I'm just as worried for Jade and for Tori as you are but we have to remain calm" Andre commented.

"Okay fine, fine but we'll leave as soon as the sun rises" Beck finally agreed to rest for the night but he couldn't sleep at all, he spent the entire night thinking about Jade and wondering where she was and if she was okay, he really hoped so.

Tori spent the night by the fire and she barely even slept, she was scared of all the animals that probably lived in the forest and of the forest itself, she didn't like the dark and she didn't have a phone or anything so she basically embraced herself all night and hoped she would find a way back in the morning.

Jade, on the other hand, walked and walked nonstop for hours even though she deeply inside knew she was going the wrong way but she was too proud and too stubborn to admit she had made a mistake so instead she kept making more.

About five hours later Jade finally gave up and decided to take a break but by that point she was completely lost, extremely exhausted, thirsty, cold, hungry and dizzy, she couldn't walk more and her phone had died so she was basically moving blind; Jade sat down by a tree and closed her eyes wishing to wake up to find out everything had been a nightmare but sadly it wasn't and the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Just so you know the story is already written and it has 5 chapters, okay? i hope that's long or short enough to hold your interest. :)**

**Please review, guys, your reviews are really important to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updaing in forever but i didn't have internet.**

**Glad you're liking the story, so enjoy and review!**

* * *

Next morning as soon as Beck saw a bit of sunlight he woke everyone up and they got ready to go look for Tori and Jade again, they were supposed to return the horses that morning but they needed them to find the girls.

"Alright, so we'll have more chance to find them if we divide in two or three groups" George said "Beck, you'll come with me and your friends will go with your father, your aunt and mom can just stay around with Cat in case they pass through here, is that okay for everyone?" he asked to everyone's agreement. "Good so..." George was abruptly stopped by Beck's voice.

"Wait, wait sh..." He exclaimed "Listen..." Everyone remained quiet trying to listen to whatever Beck was talking about and as the seconds went by the sound of the gallop and neigh of two horses became clearer.

Everyone looked around trying to find where the noise came from and Cat did "Over there!" she screamed pointing to the two horses which were running back, they immediately recognized them as Tori's and Jade's horses but unfortunately and to make the situation worse, there were no signs of any of them.

"Those are Jade's and Tori's horses, I'm sure" Robbie commented.

"But where are they?" Andre asked concernedly.

"I told you something had happened" Beck exclaimed and took a deep breath trying not to lose control.

Tori had fallen asleep quickly the previous night and she woke up pretty early but since she could see clearly now, she decided to go back and try to find the way out, she just wanted to get to her friends or to any human by that point, she didn't know anything about Jade, it'd been hours since the last time she'd seen her but she hoped Jade had found the way out or gotten some help.

Tori walked all the way back to the last part she remembered and decided to go on the opposite direction than the one she and Jade had gone before, the forest looked pretty much the same all the time but there were a few special details that she remembered like strange trees, rocks and other things so she was positive she was going the right way this time.

"It's 12pm already and nothing yet" Beck commented anxiously once he and everyone else reunited after searching for hours.

"Okay, okay, let's think things through, we already went into the forest the horses were coming from and we didn't see anything" George said.

"We didn't get that far, maybe they're higher" Beck responded.

"What are the possibilities then? Like being logical and considering the situation, what are the things that could have happened?" Robbie questioned.

"Well, it's been nearly 24 hours since the last time we saw them, they're not used to being in the forest or in contact with horses, they don't know this place and they didn't bring any water or food with them" Andre said "The horses came back alone so there's a possibility that they either got off them or they fell which would lead us to think they might be injured or just really tired from walking bedsides being thirsty and hungry..."

"Yes, now we have to remember the fact these forests aren't really known so there isn't security or control of the animals that live in them" Hector added.

"What animals live in them?" Andre asked.

"Well..."

"Let's start with wolves and snakes" Beck said.

"Let's not think that they went THAT deep in the forest, alright? The packs of wolves are usually really high and far away from here, I don't think they went there" George commented.

"But the snakes are not" Beck responded.

"Beck, don't be negative, they're probably fine" Robbie said trying to comfort him and the rest of them; he wanted to stay as positive as possible.

"Yes, Beck, you're exaggerating" Emma exclaimed "Jane is a big girl, she can take care of herself and she is not alone"

"Jade, her name is JADE!" Beck clarified angrily "And you're the last person I want to hear right now"

"I'm just being honest, she went into the forest because she wanted to okay? She made a stupid choice...just like you did by dating her" Emma commented.

"You're right, I made a stupid choice, I shouldn't have brought Jade in the first place, I should have stayed home with her, believe me it'd be much better than to be here with you" Beck exclaimed upset and when his mother was about to respond a female voice caught everyone's attention.

"OH MY GOD, FINALLY" They knew that voice, it was Tori, she was walking towards them as she exited the forest.

"Tori!" Cat immediately exclaimed in happiness and ran towards her, Tori hugged her and smiled, she was so happy to see them.

"Are you okay?" George questioned and she nodded.

"Do you guys have water and food? I'm starving" Tori commented and Emma immediately handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you" she said before drinking up the entire bottle.

"Where have you been?" Robbie asked.

"Oh it's a looooong story, worst night of my life" Tori answered.

"Well and where is Jade?" Beck questioned, at first he thought she might be coming behind Tori but it'd been almost two minutes and no sign of her, his heart started beating faster after he saw Tori's confused facial expression in answer to his question.

"Wait...do you mean Jade is not with you?" Tori asked and they shook their heads slowly.

"You were with her, weren't you?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah, yeah...at first" Tori answered "I mean...listen, I was tired and so was Jade, I called her, though but whatever, the thing is we took a break and you guys were going so fast that we lost track of you and Jade thought it was a cool idea to get into the forest" Tori explained shaking her head a little "I knew it was a bad idea but you guys know her so I followed her and things were fine until.." she sighed "Until we realized it was late and the horses didn't want to keep going... the thing is, Jade's horse got really nervous and crazy and Jade fell"

"What?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, she fell and she injured her head, more specifically her forehead" Tori informed.

"Oh my god" Beck felt so guilty and worried.

"She was fine, though, I mean her injury didn't look good but she was fine, so I got off my horse to help her and the two horses left us and we had to walk back but I didn't know where we were going and I'm sure she didn't know either" Tori commented.

"And then what happened?" Andre asked.

"Well, I told her we were going the wrong way and that we should make a fire and spend the night but you know Jade, she is stubborn as hell and she didn't listen to me, she kept walking and I haven't seen her since then" Tori explained "I thought that she might've had luck and found the way out by now"

"Well, she didn't" Beck said upset "You should have stayed with her"

"Beck, this is not Tori's fault, Jade made a bad decision" Andre commented and walked towards Tori. "We are glad that you're here, Tori and that you're fine"

"Thank you" Tori said and looked at Beck a little hurt.

"Listen, Tori I'm sorry but I need to find Jade" Beck apologized.

"Don't worry, I understand" Tori smiled.

"Tori, you go back to the camp with Emma so you can eat something and change your clothes while we keep looking for Jade" Hector said and Tori nodded.

"Just so you know, I came from there and she walked even further so that's the way" Tori pointed them to the direction they should go on and they nodded before making their way into the forest while the women went back.

Jade was woken up by the flies flying around her; she opened her eyes annoyed and quickly realized where she was before remembering everything "Damn it" she exclaimed upset, she had hoped she would wake up and find out it had been a bad dream but it wasn't.

Jade stood up and wiped the leaves off her clothes before she started walking again "Holy shit" Jade exclaimed surprised when she saw the time, it was already 1pm, how could she sleep for so long? That's what she wondered but it made sense, she had gone to sleep nearly at dawn and she was really exhausted.

It didn't take long for Jade to realize she was actually getting higher instead of downer which was the goal and she felt so stupid for it "Ugh damn it" she kicked a tree angrily and started walking back.

Jade couldn't even go 20 feet down before she realized she was not alone...

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Please review, guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there babes, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jade turned around slowly and took a breath quietly before she started moving back even slower and for the first time in that trip, she truly feared for her life because this time she was standing in front of something that could potentially kill her, a wolf.

"There, there..." she whispered with her arms stuck in front of her "Yeah, yeah go away...go away.." she said but instead the wolf growled at her and Jade had never been more scared in her entire life, she kept walking back slowly and the wolf was just there staring and barking at her.

Jade looked down and saw a long piece of wood that she could use to defend herself and slowly reached it with her hand just in time before the wolf ran towards her "No, no, no.." she immediately started running as fast as she could but it wasn't long before the wolf caught her foot making her trip "Aaaaah!" Jade screamed in pain and fear as the wolf bit and pulled her leg, Jade started kicking as hard as she could and turned around to kick harder, the wolf tried to attack her face but Jade stopped it with the wood stick. "Ah" Jade was extremely scared and all she could focus on was the wolf's growling and how close it was to her face, the only thing between her face and the wolf's fangs was the stick and the wolf was stronger so that gap was getting shorter and shorter.

Jade realized that she was actually about to get killed, she had to do something or give up and die. "AAAAAHRRR" Jade screamed as she pushed the wolf away from her and when she was sat and the wolf was pulling from the stick, she kicked it and stood up before kicking it again but this time in the face, the wolf got distracted for a second and Jade used it to try to climb the nearest tree she saw, unfortunately the wolf managed to catch her arm before she could do it "Ah!" she screamed when she felt the fangs in her skin but she had to do something before it was too late so she took her jacket off and although it was extremely painful to free herself from the wolf's fangs she did it and covered its head with her jacket.

This time Jade could climb the tree before the wolf could get her and then another one joined it but she was safe, at least for now. Jade looked down at the two wolves as they destroyed her jacket and boot but she preferred not to see them, "Owww" she checked her arm and leg to see how bad her injuries from the bites were and indeed they didn't look good, she also had a lot of other little cuts from fighting the wolf and falling but they weren't really important compared to the bites.

Jade simply sat there and cried, she didn't know how to go back or if she would even manage to escape knowing the wolves were down waiting for her, at that point she didn't even know if her friends were ever gonna find her.

"We need to tell the authorities or someone that she is missing" Beck exclaimed after hours of search without result.

"Your mother is gonna call the police and get us help but I don't think they're coming today" Hector commented.

"We have to keep looking for her" Beck said.

"Beck, look at the sky...it's about to storm" George informed.

"So? That makes it even more important to find Jade, it's only 8pm, we have time" Beck responded almost upset and even though they thought they should go back they understood Beck's point so they continued walking.

As they had predicted, about an hour later the sky was falling down through a big storm, it was actually one of the worst storms they had ever witnessed, the wind was roaring like a giant lion as it hit the forest and all of its trees along with the lighting and thunder, it was freezing and the rain wasn't just water but also ice pellets and the forest became harder and harder to cross as the land wetted.

Jade was just embracing herself and shaking, it'd been already two hours of storm and she was only wearing jeans and a small shirt and by that point her body was already ice cold and wet, she'd seen the wolves running away a few minutes before the rain started but she was too afraid to go down because they might come back but now that it was storming she had a chance to escape, it was her only shot because the wolves weren't going to come back until the rain stopped.

Still shaking and very weak, Jade tried to climb the tree down but as soon as she tried to move she fell, Jade was conscious after the fall but she couldn't manage to move any part of her body, it felt like ice and it hurt a lot, specially her injured arm and leg but everything in general did, Jade just stayed there laying and shaking on the wet grass and ice pellets as more fell on her while she remembered happy moments, it was like her entire life was flashing in front of her eyes until everything turned black.

Beck, Robbie, Andre, Hector and George had to protect themselves from the storm in a small cave until it was over which was about three hours later, then they all had to go back on their journey to find Jade and even though it was nighttime and the forest was dark, they had flashlights and were prepared to make it through the night, everyone except Beck wanted to go back but they couldn't leave Beck alone and he wasn't going to go back until he found Jade.

They kept walking for about two hours and still no sign of Jade, it was like she had disappeared from earth "Beck, I really think-"Hector started but Beck immediately cut him off.

"No, we are not going back..." He affirmed and continued walking; everyone looked at each other unhappily and sighed before following him but Robbie's voice stopped them.

"Wait, wait guys I think I see something" Robbie informed and walked to the right side with his flashlight "Um..."

"What? What is it?" Beck walked towards it as well and it was like his heart had been ripped off his body.

"What? What is it?" George questioned too when he saw Beck's reaction.

"It's Jade's jacket...or part of it" Robbie informed sadly as he grabbed it from the grass and Beck covered his mouth trying to hold the tears back. "Um...not trying to sound negative but... these are marks of fangs or something really sharp"

"Beck..." George exclaimed but Beck just raised his hand to stop him from talking and shook his head.

"We have to hurry" was all that came out of Beck's mouth before he began walking even faster, they moved upward more and not very far away from the place where the jacket had been found, something else caught their eyes.

"Oh no..." Andre said mortified when he and everyone else saw Jade's boot in the middle of the way, destroyed by fangs as well and killing the hope they had left.

"Beck, listen..." Hector exclaimed.

"She is not dead" Beck affirmed.

"No I'm not saying she is but..." Hector didn't know how to say it.

"What your father is trying to say is that you have to be prepared for the worst" George commented.

"She is not dead" Beck insisted.

"Beck" George raised his voice "She was obviously attacked by one or more wolves, we can't be sure she is live"

"But we can't be sure she is dead, maybe she escaped, I'm gonna find her" Beck simply said.

"Beck, listen to them" Andre exclaimed sadly.

"What should I listen to? Do you really think I want to believe that Jade was killed and eaten by some fucking wolves; do you really want me to think that? No, no she couldn't have..." Beck said with a few tears running down his face.

"Beck..." Hector whispered feeling sorry for his son.

"NO!" Beck almost screamed "The fact that they might have dragged her around and destroyed her I mean how else can you explain that her shoe is here and her jacket is down there, HOW?"

"Beck, it's not your fault" George commented.

"Yes it is, it is... I convinced her and you know what's the worst part? She told me she didn't want to come; she said it wasn't a good idea and oh god was she right but NO, she couldn't have died, no...I know she is alive, I can feel her" Beck was crying by that point.

"We are just saying that she might have... you know and we have to be prepared in case it happened" Robbie commented sadly but Beck shook his head and kept going, he wasn't going to stop until he found Jade, even if it was only her body he was going to find her.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Excuse any error you saw and please review, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

* * *

Beck and the others continued walking nonstop through the night and things didn't look good for them. "Let's just take a little break, please" Robbie begged as he sat down by a tree.

"Yeah I agree my feet hurt" Andre agreed and so did Hector and George but Beck didn't want to stop, however he had to because he was exhausted too.

"Sit, Beck a few minutes won't make any difference" His father commented and Beck sighed, yes, a few minutes made a big difference but he sat down in front of them anyway.

"Do you guys think we are going to find her?" Robbie asked and everyone looked down, everyone but Beck, he was just thinking and staring at the trees behind them, hoping to find anything, a sign or whatever that led them to Jade.

Suddenly Beck noticed something a few trees away from them, he couldn't really tell what it was at first but it was white enough to be noticeable in the dark, Beck stood up with his flashlight and started walking towards it to see what it was. "Where are you going?" George questioned when Beck walked past them.

"I think...I see something" he answered, Beck was sure it was Jade but he couldn't tell if it was just part of her and he needed to be sure so he ran towards her and the others followed him.

"Beck, wait..." they shouted as they ran after him.

Beck stopped running; his heart was beating faster than ever as he turned on his flashlight hoping to see her but expecting the worst. "JADE!" Beck screamed when he saw her, unconscious on the grass covered in ice pellets, injured and shaking but that showed him that she was alive. Beck got on his knees and immediately grabbed her in his arms; she looked paler than ever, almost bluish, she was still completely wet, ice cold, her teeth shattered and she trembled.

Andre, Robbie, Hector and George joined him quickly and saw the terrible conditions Jade was in, fortunately George was a doctor. "Let me see her" he demanded and started examining her.

"Well, she was indeed attacked by the wolves..." Andre commented after seeing her leg and arm injuries.

"But she is alive, right?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah...but barely, I can't be sure but I think she has pneumonia and she is dehydrated" George informed "Jade, Jade..." he slapped her face gently trying to make her react and thankfully she did, she opened her eyes a little but she couldn't manage to speak.

"Be-B-Beck..."she whispered between small gasps and the shattering of her teeth.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't worry you'll be fine" he smiled and she tried to smile back.

"She needs heat" George commented "We have to take her clothes off"

"What?" Beck questioned confused.

"Do as I say, take her clothes off, just her shirt and jeans" George ordered, Beck didn't really understand why at first but his uncle was a doctor so it had to be for Jade's own good so he did, Jade wasn't really conscious anymore so she didn't even notice.

Andre and Robbie turned around for respect while Beck and George undressed Jade "Okay, now take your shirt off" George ordered and Beck did, things started to make sense now.

Beck grabbed Jade in his arms and George covered them both with Beck's jacket plus his own which he put on Jade "Okay, that should warm her a little and give us time to get to the camp, I hope so" George commented and Beck nodded, he could feel Jade's ice cold skin as it trembled and her heart beating, weakly but still beating close to his, she was there and she was alive, Beck knew she was basically dying but he had hope, more hope than he had had for the past 24 hours and he knew she was strong enough to pull through.

They walked as fast as they could and even though Beck was exhausted he never stopped to rest, not even once, he only wanted to get help for Jade, fortunately George's method to keep her warm worked and although she was still shaking and cold, it wasn't as bad anymore.

About 4 hours and a half later they arrived to the camp, they had practically ran without taking breaks so it took them way less hours, by the time they got to the camp the sun was out and the women were just waiting for news. Tori and Cat hoped for the best while Beck's mother and aunt didn't really care but they didn't wish for Jade's death.

"We found her" George shouted as soon as they got there, Cat and Tori were in a tent but they immediately came out when they heard the guys.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed scared when she saw how bad Jade was.

Beck set Jade on a blanket near the fire and stroked her cheek sweetly "You'll be fine, don't worry, we are here" he said.

"Oh my god!" Tori exclaimed shocked, she didn't expect to see Jade like that, first of all she was only wearing underwear and a bra, her skin was extremely white almost turning blue-purple and she had injures in her arm and leg, they looked like they had been made by some animal which meant she had been attacked, it was just a shocking thing to see.

"Guys, guys come on; she needs clothes, warm clothes!" Beck informed and Tori and Cat nodded before going into their tent to get something for Jade, they quickly returned with a pair of warm pants, a sweater and another blanket.

"Oh my gosh... what happened?" Emma questioned surprised when she saw clothe-less Jade on the ground trembling and injured.

"We don't know, we found her like this...worse actually" Robbie responded.

"Help me cloth her, girls" Beck ordered and Cat and Tori did, a couple hours went by and Jade's ice cold skin turned extremely hot, she was still trembling but she had fever and it was bad.

"She is not well" George commented worriedly, Jade was lying on a few blankets in a tent, Tori and Cat had been putting wet tissues on her forehead and stomach trying to lower the fever but it was useless, Jade wasn't reacting or responding to the medication, she was in fact getting worse.

"What do you mean? What can we do?" Beck questioned.

"I don't know, Beck, she is not responding well to the medication and I cleaned her injuries but it's not enough and I don't have all the things I need to help her more, I can't control the fever and that's what worries me the most" George explained.

"Guys, guys, Jade is talking" Cat exited the tent to inform them and everyone got in to see her, she was in the biggest tent so they all fit in perfectly.

"Beck, Beck..." Jade said and Beck immediately grabbed her hand.

"Jade, baby, I'm here" He exclaimed.

"Beck, Beck, Beck...why does your family hate me? I don't want to die...mom, Cat, Beck.." Jade was saying things that didn't make sense "I love you, Beck, I love you...Home, I wanna go home... dad, why do you hate me?"

"What's happening? I don't understand" Beck questioned.

"It's normal, it's because of the fever, she is hallucinating" George informed and touched her forehead "Yes, the fever hasn't changed...it's been hours"

"But if she is hallucinating it's because she'll be fine right?" Beck questioned and George looked down.

"Beck, I can't lie... she is not getting any better and I am really sorry to say this but I don't think she'll make it"

"What? No, of course she will make it, we have to do something, take her to the hospital for example" Beck responded.

"We can't move her, she won't resist the trip...it's extremely long, someone would have to come get her in an ambulance where they can take care of her properly" George commented.

"Then do it, call all the ambulances you can and tell them to come, I'll pay them if it's necessary but they have to save Jade" Beck ordered.

"I already did, Beck but they said it's too far away" George answered.

"I need to inform her parents; they will do something I'm sure" Beck said and kissed Jade's forehead "You'll be fine, I promise" he said to her and left the tent, Beck called Jade's house and the maid answered.

"Hello" she said.

"Yes, yes hello, may I talk to Mr. or Mrs. West?" Beck asked.

"Who calls them?" she asked back.

"It's Beck, Jade's boyfriend" he informed

"It's Mr. West, what do you need?" He questioned coldly.

"Hi, hi, I don't know if you remember me, sir but I'm Jade's boyfriend" Beck said.

"Yes, unfortunately I remember you, Jade's not here" he informed.

"I know, I know, she is here with me, didn't she tell you or her mom that she was coming camping with us?" Beck asked.

"No, no but it doesn't surprise me, she never asks me anything, if she did she would not be at that school and you would not be her boyfriend" Jade's father commented. "If she is with you tell her that she is in trouble for leaving without permission"

"I don't think she can hear me" Beck said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. West questioned confused.

"Listen sir, something terrible happened and Jade is dying" Beck informed and Mr. West's eyes wide open.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, it's a long story but she is in terrible conditions right now and unfortunately the ambulance is not coming because we are too far away from the city, I need you to do something to help her, you can't leave her here to die" Beck explained

"Where are you? I need the address" Jade's father demanded and Beck did "Yes, yes I know how to get there but it's a very long way on road, just keep her alive, I'm on my way...yes, yes I'll tell her mom" Mr. West hung up and immediately called his friend to hire a helicopter, he and Jade didn't have a good relationship but she was his daughter and he wasn't going to let her die under any circumstances.

"How is she?" Beck asked as he entered the tent again.

"Same, she has been mumbling things" Tori answered.

"Don't worry, help's coming" Beck informed.

"How do you know?" Cat asked.

"I called Jade's father and he is coming with help" Beck said and everyone smiled.

"Thank god" Tori exclaimed happily.

"I don't wanna be the negative one but guys please don't get your hopes up too high, it's a long way and many things can happen and even if they arrive Jade before she dies, nothing can assure us that she will live" George commented.

"She will live; if she survived all this time by herself she can make it now" Beck said and the rest of the gang nodded.

Hours went by and nothing happened, Jade was still unconscious and burning up in fever, she said a couple of things once every 30 minutes or so but that was it, the rest of the time she looked dead. Suddenly they heard a loud noise and it got louder as it got closer, everyone exited their tents and saw a helicopter landing a few meters away from the camp.

Once the helicopter had landed, Jade's mother got out of it and ran towards the gang "Where is my daughter?" she questioned followed by Jade's father and a few paramedics.

"Here, follow me" Beck exclaimed and led them to Jade's tent.

"Oh my god" Jade's mother was in shock, Jade looked so ill and helpless.

"She is going to be okay" Mr. West affirmed trying to comfort her while the paramedics took Jade to the helicopter and set her up, they put an oxygen mask on her face and connected her to a machine that showed her pulse.

"She's ready" one of the paramedics informed.

"Can I go with her, please?" Beck asked.

"My daughter is dying because of you in the first place" Mr. West exclaimed.

"Jerry, he is her boyfriend" Jade's mother commented.

"Unfortunately that's true but look at her, he should've taken more care of her" Jade's father said upset and Beck looked down.

"That's enough" Mrs. West exclaimed.

"No, he is right...I'm really sorry, I swear I would do anything to be in Jade's place right now" Beck commented as tear streamed down his face.

"Excuse me, sir, you need to come" One of the paramedics informed worriedly and everyone hurried to see Jade, Beck was the first one to enter the helicopter and hold Jade's hand.

"What's happening?" Jade's mother questioned worriedly.

"Beck..." Jade mumbled and Beck smiled.

"Yes, I'm here I'm here" he said and she smiled a little, Jade reached Beck's face slowly with her other hand and stroke his cheek sweetly before her hand dropped and a long beep sound fulfilled the helicopter.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Next chapter will be the last and by the way, I'm gonna upload a new story soon, it's Bade and it's about Jade's dad having problems with some big criminals and they'll kinda use Jade to punish him plus Bade drama and i hope you guys read it.**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in forever but here's the LAST chapter! :)**

* * *

"Jade, Jade? JADE!" Beck screamed desperately when he realized Jade's life had slipped away right in front of his eyes.

"NO, NO, NO MY BABY NOOOOO" Jade's mother collapsed on the floor and broke out crying, Jade West, her baby, was dead.

"Move" The paramedic pushed Beck out of the way and started checking Jade's pulse. "Her heart stopped" Beck was just there looking at his hands in shock and hearing noises around him, the paramedics talking and loading shocks on Jade's chest, Mrs. West crying and his friends and family shouting his name and Jade's, it was all so confusing.

"1-2-3 charge" One of the paramedics ordered and loaded the shocks on Jade's chest which made her body jump.

"Oh my god" Jade's mother was being held by Mr. West because she was collapsing, seeing her daughter like that was too much.

"Beck, Beck, react!" Andre screamed on his face and shook his shoulders but Beck couldn't focus on anything but Jade's lifeless body.

"1-2-3 charge!" Once again Jade's body was put under the effect of the shocks. "She's back, we have her" The paramedic exclaimed gladly as the monitor marked Jade's pulse again.

"Thank god" Jade's father exclaimed and took a deep breath.

"Jade, Jade, baby" Her mother immediately hugged her unconscious but thankfully alive daughter "Beck, come on in, we have to take her to the hospital right now" she shouted and even though Beck was still not completely aware of what exactly was happening, he obeyed.

"We'll meet you there, Beck" Andre exclaimed.

"Alright, let's pack everything and leave" George ordered and everyone hurried, the gang was dying to get to the hospital with Beck and Jade.

Beck was sitting by Jade's side and her parents on the other; he was holding her hand and stroking her face sweetly while Mr. West looked at him and Mrs. West kissed Jade's other hand.

"What happened to her? Who did this to my daughter?" Mr. West questioned and Mrs. West set Jade's hand on the bed gently before looking at Beck, she wanted to know too.

"I don't really know to be honest, Jade and Tori got lost in the forest, apparently Jade fell off her horse and Tori tried to help her, the horses left them, I think they argued and they separated, Tori fortunately found the way back next morning but Jade didn't, we spent days looking for her and well, we have reasons to believe that she was attacked by wolves" Beck explained.

"Wolves?" Mr. West asked and Beck nodded.

"Yes, while we were looking for her we found her jacket and shoe completely destroyed by fangs, you can imagine what I went through thinking that she'd been killed...like that... but thankfully we kept looking and we found her by a tree completely wet and cold because it stormed here, she was shaking and injured but she was alive, It's a miracle I still don't understand how she managed to survive" he finished.

"My poor baby..." Jade's mother exclaimed sadly.

"Where were you when she got lost? Weren't you supposed to take care of her?" Mr. West questioned and Beck looked down.

"That's enough, this wasn't Beck's fault" Mrs. West affirmed. "Don't listen to him, Beck I know Jade will be very happy to see you when she wakes up"

They arrived to the hospital and Jade was immediately sent to emergencies, about three hours later the gang arrived too and still no news of Jade. "Hi, what's happened?" Tori asked.

"Nothing, they haven't told us anything" Beck answered and just in that moment the doctor walked up to them. "How is Jade?" he asked.

"We managed to get the fever under control which was the thing that worried us the most, the injuries she suffered were cleaned before she got here but we cleaned them again and they won't be a problem, they will cause her some pain and she'll have scars but you know, they can be treated and it will look like nothing ever happened, as for now she is resting in a room, you have nothing to worry about" The doctor informed and Beck smiled in relief along with Jade's parents and everyone else.

"Can we see her?" Jade's mother, Marissa, asked.

"She is sleeping and she won't wake up until tomorrow, you should go, get some rest and come back tomorrow" the doctor suggested.

"No, I wanna stay" Beck insisted.

"Yeah, me too "Marissa joined him.

"Well, that's all I can allow, the rest of you really should go home" the doctor said and they nodded.

"Beck, come with us" his mother said.

"No, mom I'm not leaving Jade" he informed

"But Beck.." Emma insisted.

"Emma, stop, I'll see you tomorrow, son" Beck's father exclaimed and the Oliver's left.

"I think we are leaving too, we'll come back tomorrow morning" Tori informed and the rest of the gang nodded.

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow" Beck smiled at his friends and they left too, Jade's father had to leave too because he had to fix some things at his office so only Beck and Marissa stayed with Jade all night, next morning Jade woke up and saw Beck sitting by her side and his head resting on the bed, he was asleep.

"Oh morning, sweetheart" Marissa entered the room holding two cups of coffee and Beck woke up.

"Jade!" He smiled when he saw her awake.

"Where am I?" Jade questioned confused.

"You're in a hospital" Her mom answered.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"You don't remember?" Beck asked back and Jade looked around trying to remember and she did.

"Yeah" She said "Well, no, no really... I mean I remember being in the forest with Tori and all that and then I left her, where is she?" Jade was worried about Tori, she always said they weren't friends but deep inside she knew they were.

"Don't worry about her, she is fine...she should be here soon" Beck commented and in fact a few seconds later the door opened and all the gang showed up.

"Jade!" Cat immediately hugged her.

"How are you?" Tori asked.

"Alive, don't you see me?" Jade answered and Tori rolled her eyes but smiled, that was Jade after all.

"But keep talking, sweetie" Marissa exclaimed and Jade sighed.

"Well, I left Tori and I kept walking and walking for hours, then I took a break and slept" Jade said "I walked more and I realized I was going the wrong way but when I wanted to go back a wolf appeared out of nowhere"

"Oh god" Marissa whispered.

"And what did you do?" Andre questioned.

"I ran? What else could I do?" Jade asked "But it didn't matter it caught my foot, thank god I had a stick to defend myself, otherwise I'd be dead now I mean it was two inches away from my face" Jade commented.

"Wow" Tori said.

"Yeah, I could get it off me and I tried to climb a tree but it caught me again, it was pulling my arm so I took my jacket off and that distracted it and it gave me time to climb the tree just before another wolf came" Jade commented.

"Well, that explains the destroyed jacket and boot..." Andre commented and Beck nodded."But continue, Jade"

"It started raining and the wolves left and I was scared to go down because I thought they might come back, however I realized the storm would help me but I was wrong, I couldn't even climb down the tree...I fell and I couldn't get up and that's the last thing I remember until now" Jade finished.

"Well, we found you and we brought you back and the only thing that matters is that you're okay" Beck exclaimed and Jade half smiled at him, they spent all morning talking and catching up.

That afternoon when everyone left to eat lunch and Jade was alone, Beck's mother entered her room and Jade immediately sighed, she knew an argument was coming "Hello" Emma said.

"Hi" Jade responded "Beck's not here so what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you" Emma informed.

"Listen, lady I know that you wish I was dead or still lost just so your precious little treasure would get a better girlfriend, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere" Jade commented.

"No, of course I don't want you dead" Emma exclaimed offended.

"But you want me away from Beck, don't you?" Jade asked and Emma looked down. "See? I don't need to talk to y-"

"No, no you need to listen to me, I've not come to ask you to leave Beck, I've come to apologize for my behavior" Emma said sincerely and Jade stared at her suspiciously. "Listen, Jade, I'm not gonna be hypocrite and say you're the girl I've always wanted for my Beck but you're not as bad as I thought you were and he loves you, even If I don't like it he does" she continued "I saw him cry for you and nothing breaks my heart more than to see my son crying or sad so I decided I'm not gonna be the one who causes it ever again, he loves you and you love him so make him happy and I promise I won't be rude to you or anything, I'll even try to like you"

"You serious?" Jade chuckled.

"Yeah, you can't ask me to adore you within a day but I'll try, we can have a nice relationship for Beck so it's a deal?" Emma asked and Jade smirked.

"It's a deal"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Beck questioned as he entered the room.

"I came to visit your girlfriend" Emma responded.

"Is she bothering you?" Beck asked Jade.

"No, the opposite she came to apologize" Jade informed and Beck looked at his mother surprised.

"What? Really?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, honey, I want you to be happy and if your happiness is with Jade so be it" Emma exclaimed and Beck smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you finally understand, mom, you'll see Jade is the best girl in the world" Beck said and hugged Jade.

Jade stayed in the hospital a few days and then she could go back to her life, things were just normal at school but they were definitely much better for Jade at Beck's house now, his mother had finally accepted her and even though it never was a big issue in their relationship, it still was important so she was happy, almost as happy as Beck, he now had peace in his family and he was also really thankful for Jade, he had never appreciated her more than when he thought he had lost her but she was there with him again and she would ALWAYS be...

* * *

**Okay guys, i hope you enoyed the story!**

**I didn't have time to re-check this chapter so i hope there weren't any errors.**

**By the way remember the story i told you about? The one about Jade being kidnapped because of her dad's problems with some criminals and stuff, well, i'm about to finish it and as soon as i have the last chapter i'm gonna post it and i hope you guys read it! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
